the_respawnables_wiki_clan_rwcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Respawnables Wiki Clan RWC Wikia
Welcome to the The Respawnables Wiki Clan RW Wikia This is the official RW Wiki. Here, you will find anything you need to know about this Respawnables clan, how to become an official member,meet people and graduate to a higher rank in the wiki! THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW: In our clan wiki, forget about bureaucrats and admin since here they will be completely renamed into these: * Founder: Supreme Leader * Bureaucrat: Warlord * Admin: Commando * Discussion Moderator: General * Content moderator: Commander * Chat moderator: Tactical manager * Normal user: Soldier Here is what each of them do: Founder (renamed "Supreme leader"): The one who founded the clan. He has all the rights in the clan and when he meets with other RW clan members he has the ability to tell them what to do(through chat maybe?),who to attack and what weapon to use depending on what suits the battle best. he takes all the decisions in the clan without asking anybody. Founders and warlords command both RW players on IOS and android. Warlord: A powerful player that has to be level 50 and must have completed at least 10 events to prove his skill,he needs to be talented in all sort of style of combat,map and tactical attacks. he is pretty much like the founder except that he respects the founder(s)'s orders and cannot take decisions unless the founder agrees. He is in charge of the commando team. He needs to have the red hero armor or Dragon's Breath Cannon, as this is his main armor/weapon (for most of the time). Commandos: An elite group of player commanded by the Warlord. To become commando you need the full cyber ninja gear,a lot of stealth gadget,be level 50 and you need to be a perfect combatant.(Commando is a separate class only used in critical situations or when facing other powerful clan members) A commando member needs to have really good close mid and long range weapons. General/Admiral: (General for IOS Admiral for android) They command the clan members depending on there platform IOS or android. They take decisions on their personal platform but there decisions need to be agreed by the warlord or founder. (This players need excellent tactical and combat skills) Commander: Commands a small squad of players but needs to do what a general or admiral tells them to do. Members: These are normal soldiers/members, there is no required skill to become one, however they don't have much power in the clan (when compared to other higher ranks). * Please note that there is 1 Supreme leader * 2 Warlords * 4 Commandos * 3 General * Infinite amount of commanders * Infinite amount of members Whatever rank you get on the wiki applies in the game. The higher your rank the more power and respect you get in the wiki and in the game! Promotions don't work with how many edits you get. You get promoted according to your skill level in the game and your activeness ;also, trust counts! If you aim at Commando or higher you need to be an elite player and therefore bring some evidence of your skill level to show everyone. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse